


Reminded

by aeriepastel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Drug Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Same Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, etc... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of multiple one-shots between Levi and Eren, some may be continued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi sighed as he looked at the teen beside him; it never clicked as to why he would stay with him. He was a fuck up, and after all this time, the teen still wanted him. Levi brought his hand up, brushing some hair out of the brunet's forehead.

"Eren…" the name fell from his lips, the brunet stirred, mumbling something incoherently, and curled closer into the shorter male. He didn't deserve Eren, not after what he put the kid through, though he would never admit it to the hard headed teen. Eren whimpered, and rolled over, this made Levi laugh quietly, bringing him back to the first time he met Eren.

_***Flashback*** _

It was like any normal day for a 5 year old, Go to school, come home, have a snack, and go out to play on the playground. That was until Levi walked through the Yeager household, changing his life entirely. His mom had told him that a close friend of them had a baby just a few months old, and of course his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he wanted to see.

Levi looked over the crib at the baby cooing happily, without a care in the world the raven looked the baby over. Noticing his brown hair, but the thing that drew Levi in the most were his bright teal eyes, the baby looked stopped and looked into the steel gray eyes of Levi and laughed happily. The child sat perplexed as he tried to think of the baby's name, for he was told once but probably wasn't paying attention. 'Eric, no Emil, Eren? Yeah that's it Eren.'

"Eren…" the name suited the child perfectly, the way it fell from his lips felt weird, but in due time he would get used to it.

"Eren Yeager." He said once more and this time, Eren responded by cooing and reaching his hand out to Levi. Little did Levi know; that name would follow him for the rest of his life?

_***Flashback Ends*** _

Levi glared at the still sleep brunet.

"Shitty brat." He mumbled under his breath and wrapped his arm around Eren's waist. He looked the teen's face over, eyes unwavering. If people were to ever see Eren the way Levi did, they would think the teen was younger and Levi was some kind of pedophile. The kid had always had a baby face, but looked older than he was supposed to be. Levi's eyes traveled lower, and stopped at Eren's lips, they were slightly parted and the swelling had gone down some, not by much, the thought of it took him back to their first kiss.

Before he had known it time flew by, and Levi was 12 and Eren 7. The kid had become hot headed, and stubborn, getting into fights with other kids. But the thing that pissed Levi off was that the kid was almost as tall as him.

It was a normal day par usual; Levi was at Eren's house hanging out with the kid, or in his case babysitting the brat as he put it. They had just returned from the park, and Eren had ran off to go play with his best friend Armin, that was until he came home due to the blond having to leave to go somewhere with his grandfather, the brunet came running in overly excited about something.

"Levi! Levi!" He called the pre teen's name repeatedly until the 12 year old pulled his ear buds out and looked at the kid.

"No need to be so loud I'm right here. No what is it?" He looked bored, steel gray eyes boring into those of excited teal ones.

"I have a question?" Eren by this point had climbed onto the bed with Levi, leaning in a little too close for his own good. This caused the older male to back up some.

"Might as well, what is it?" Levi stared at Eren, noticing he had become quiet and flustered.

"H-Have you e-ever…" Eren swallowed thickly, the intense gaze made it feel like Levi was burning a hole into him, his blush spreading even more.

"Have I ever, what?" Raising a brow at the sudden question, whatever the question was, and it was enough to make Eren this flustered and shy, it had better be a good reason to bother the said boy.

"Haveyoueverkissedanybody?" The 7 year old clenched his eyes shut awaiting a hit, but it never came he opened his eyes to see Levi still staring at him, but a slightly amused. Levi unfolded his arms, and sat up straight, the blush that had settled onto his cheeks made the kid look plain right adorable, although he would never admit it.

"Where did you hear that?" Eren's eyes widened 'so it's true!'

"I see mom and dad do it sometime…but on my way home I saw two teenagers do it…but they were using their tongues." Levi saw the boy shudder, this had to stop now before it got out of hand.

"Will you kiss me?"

'Shit!' Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"To answer your first question, yes I have. And second no, I will not kiss you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, I won't ask for anything else again."

"We both know that's a bold faced lie, so. No."

"No one will have to know."

'This kid…'

"What part of no don't you understand?"

"Come on, just one little peck, on the cheek?"

Levi knew this wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he just threw in the towel and agreed. Eren giggled happily that he had won the battle. Turning his head to the side in eagerness, Eren waited patiently. Levi bent down and pressed his lips to the smooth cheek, and just then Eren turned his head to the side and their lips met, seeing Levi hadn't pulled away Eren pressed harder, resting his hands on the bed for support, the older male used his free hand to cup Eren's face deepening the kiss and the other pinning the brunet to the bed by his wrist, gently nipping at Eren's bottom lip.

Eren whimpered, confused at what Levi was getting at, but this time after a second nip he opened his mouth obediently and felt the slick muscle slip in, the brunet gasped followed by a small moan, catching on quickly he pushed his tongue back against Levi's before pulling away. The raven let go of Eren and sat up, noticing a heavy blush on his cheeks, getting up the pre teen turned away from the slightly panting boy.

"Not bad." Licking his lips and opened the door, Eren watched the shorter male walk out little did he know sporting the same color on his cheeks as he did.

The following year Levi had took a turn for the worse and gotten himself into trouble, after his mother had passed away due to cancer and his father leaving them before he was even born. Levi decided he wasn't going to go to an orphanage, so he left. Eren's family offered to take him in, saying he's family, but no, Levi wanted to do what Levi wanted to do.

And the following year tragedy struck the Yeager household, and he should have been there for them, if only he hadn't been stupid and reckless, getting himself into more trouble than he had already been in.

A/N: Levi 16, Eren 11

The teen sighed as he put out another cigarette, looking at the pile of syringes on the table waiting to be injected into his bloodstream. He was trying his hardest to kick this addiction, it was tempting…he sat there fighting with himself before temptation won over.

Meanwhile…

It had just been a month since his mother passed, and not even week later their father had disappeared. Leaving Mikasa and Eren to fend for themselves, luckily their best friend Armin and his grandfather had taken them in for a while. Times were rough, but they pulled through. Eventually they moved out and not long after Armin's grandfather had passed away, Mikasa began to work to help put her and Eren through high school, things were fine until Eren had gotten a phone call from Levi.

"Levi?"

"E-Eren…come over."

"I-I don't know?" Eren looked over into the living room to see Mikasa reading a book and headed to his room quickly, to prevent any suspicion from the oriental girl.

"I really need this, so come over?

"O-Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

A/N: Levi 20 Eren 15

Eren had told Mikasa that he was spending the night by friend's house, before she could say anything Eren was out the door and already walking towards Levi's house. By the time he had made it up the steps, Eren heard something break and a string of profanities fill the house, he grew worried, knowing Levi wouldn't break something unless it was really serious.

Eren opened the door to see an end table flipped over along with a broken vase, the pieces scattered. But what he saw scared him the most, Levi was in a corner of the living room a needle mere inches from breaking the skin and entering his bloodstream.

The teen without realizing it, had tossed the needle aside and now found himself punching his long time childhood friend. Before finally giving in, Eren clung to the older male sobbing.

"How the hell could you let yourself go this far?" Eren looked up into those dull steel gray eyes of Levi, who just stared at him.

"You're an inconsiderate asshole you know that?" Eren sighed as he tossed out the last garbage bag, just as Levi had just gotten out of the shower; the teen looked at his phone to see several missed calls and 10 messages from his sister. Cutting his phone off and promised to call her back later, and so the wait began.

: 3

Levi remembered those few days Eren was with him, the teen stayed by him. No matter how many times he threatened to kill Eren or hit him, or actually punching the living shit out of the said teen. Eren stayed until he decided to go to rehab and get help, and shortly afterwards he left America to stay with a friend overseas, never saying who it was.

The two kept stayed in contact for a while, sending emails, letters, and on the occasional, a call. Eren had told Levi that he was gay and how he was picked on for it, and in return Levi sent a letter saying that he didn't give two flying shits if Eren was a completely different species he was still human and shouldn't be ridiculed just because he's into the same sex, and if he ever saw the little fuckers he'd beat the shit out of them. Eren laughed at this and replied saying that it cheered him up knowing that Levi didn't care if he was gay or not, and followed up saying that he dated this one guy named Jean, but left him for their friend Marco. Their break up left Eren out of it for a while because he was his first. It took a while for Levi to reply back but the older male said that Jean was an idiot for leaving Eren and Eren was an idiot for giving himself up so easily.

Three years later, in his final letter Levi had told Eren he was coming back from overseas, which in return Eren told his friends, which left them puzzled as they assumed that this 'Levi' guy was Eren's boyfriend or something of close relation seeing how Eren almost talked about him every day. Mikasa wasn't happy about it, but if it made Eren happy then she was happy, and Armin was kind of skeptical but went with it.

The party had died down and eventually a few of Eren's friends were left, who found the two making out in a corner, Levi cursed them out and dragged Eren out of the bar taking a cab to his flat. Confessions were said, one thing led to another, which led them to their current relationship now.

(^o^)

Eren shifted and brought his hand up clutching the pillow as if his life depended on it, a silver band adorning his ring finger; Levi stared at the ring and looked at his hand a matching band on his.

He was a fuck up and he knew it, the question remained as to why Eren stayed with him considering the fact that he dragged the kid through hell and back, or maybe it was because of that reason exactly. Levi knew better than to say anything about it, seeing the last time he did, Eren flipped shit and told him the reason behind everything. The older male had to admit, Eren had it in for him, and never would he have thought to be married to Eren, after all this time from meeting Eren when he was a baby, to now. With a sigh, Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead and rolled over.

"I love you, you little shit." And on immediate response, Eren spooned Levi and buried his face into Levi's back it was muffled but it was still heard.

"I love you too, asshole."


	2. Reminded (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter I, so please enjoy

The party had died down and a few of Eren's friends were left, even in their somewhat drunken stupor, they happened to stumble upon Levi pinning Eren against the wall, in a very heated make out session. By the time they came to, Levi cursed them out and dragged Eren out of the bar, taking a cab to his apartment.

Eren barely had time to register what happened. Levi had Eren pinned against the wall again, their lips in a bruising kiss. Eren responded quickly, and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, running his finger over the undercut and through the raven locks. Biting and sucking at the teen's bottom lip, the taller of the two opened his mouth letting the slick muscle slip in, the taste of alcohol lingering on their breaths.

The teen wasn't surprised when Levi had successfully guided them to his room and onto the bed, now how he ended up with his shirt up on the floor with his jeans hanging on his hips was a question out in the open.

Levi latched onto Eren's neck, letting his head loll to the side; this gave the older male more room to work. Eren gasped when Levi's tongue slid across his artery, only to moan softly when Levi began to suck. The said teen cursed mentally at Levi for finding such a weak spot.

Levi made his way up to the pierced ear, a question to be saved for later, and nibbled on the lobe softly. Stopping at the teen's pink erect nipples, his thumb brushed across one. Eren cried out when he felt lips close around it, while the other was being pinched and pulled. Lacing his hand in the raven locks, Eren covered his mouth to muffle his moans, as he always found embarrassing.

Levi moved away from the abused nubs and continue his way down, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down the taut stomach, stopping at the hem of the jeans, and looked up as to continue or not. Eren nodded and felt the last two articles of clothing being pulled off and tossed somewhere in the room.

Eren cried out when he felt warm, moist heat envelop his senses. His eyes squeezed shut, hands once more covering his mouth as Levi's mouth wrapped around his tip, and gave a gentle suck, his tongue swirling playfully over the tip.

"Ah…fuck, Levi don't stop!" Eren cried only cover his mouth for the third time tonight, when he looked down, Levi was giving him a dark glare, and the teen hesitated but removed his hand.

Growling low in his throat, Levi went further down on Eren, the vibrations sending pleasure through the youth beneath him. Levi bobbed his head a few times, pulling away to kiss the tip. Nibbling very lightly down Eren's length, he sucked at the base, earning a deep moan from the teen. Levi licked back up along the vein to the head, teasing Eren's slit with his tongue, Eren whimpered.

"Don't tease…" Eren practically sobbed, gripping around Levi's hair.

Eren all but screamed as Levi swallowed him whole, his member brushing the back of his throat. His hips bucking wildly into the heat and the older held the teen's hips down with both hands. Bobbing his head slowly, rhythmically, and pulled away so his lips only circled the head before deep throating Eren again and again. Eren's moans becoming increasingly louder.

He was so close; Levi took Eren as deep as he could into his mouth.

"Levi!" Eren arched off of the bed, filling Levi's awaiting mouth, and the older male swallowed, pulling away to lick his lips.

After coming down from his high, Eren long had a steady blush on his cheeks. Lei sat up and removed his shirt, undoing his jeans. Eren's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the other male, he was a fucking washboard! The teen licked his lip, continuing to look Levi over, noticing a scar that ran across Levi's chest, wondering where it came from.

"Eren." The brunet looked up, only for his lips to be taken into a gentle kiss. Eren wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, before pulling away and letting go.

"Tell me what you want Eren." He bit his lip to stifle a moan, and glanced up to meet darkened steel gray eyes boring into his own teal ones.

"You, Levi. I want you." Levi loomed over the teen, Eren's eyes were half lidded, darkened by lust, his swollen lips parted, and panting softly. Levi reached over into the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers.

Eren sighed as the first finger slid in; their lips melded once more into a passionate kiss, tongues fighting over dominance, the said teen moaned when he felt the second finger slide in, barely brushing against his prostate, and began to rock his hips to Levi's fingers. The need for air becoming great, Eren pulled away with a loud moan, clenching the sheets beneath him.

"Levi…just put it in." The pushed his hips down again with a moan, the shorter glanced up to meet teal eyes once more before removing his fingers and jeans. Grabbing the lube again and coating his length, Levi positioned himself at Eren's entrance.

"Breathe." Eren nodded, only to cry out in pain at the sudden intrusion, and tried relax and steady his breathing, tears pricking at the corner of his eye.

Levi mumbled a sorry and pressed his lips to the corner of Eren's eye, kissing away the tears that had threatened to spill over, a few more minutes, Eren nodded and Levi began to move at a steady pace. Eren moaned and squirmed underneath him, clutching the bed sheets. The teen tossed his head back with a silent scream, arching his back when Levi hitched one Eren's leg over his shoulder, he didn't even know he was this flexible and Levi was so deep in him. Changing the angle of his thrust, Eren screamed and Levi knew he hit his mark, leaning forward with one hand on Eren's hip in a bruising hold; he tangled his hand in the chocolate locks and forced the other into a bruising kiss.

Levi swallowed Eren's moans and cries for more, tangling their tongue and trying to not let loose into the teen's all too willing body. The older male kept a steady pace, but forceful. Eren's toes curled as he nearly sobbed in frustrated pleasure. Pulling away, Levi rest his weight on one hand to loom over Eren and stare at the teen's face that was lost in the depths of euphoria and ecstasy.

"Levi…please, harder! God, fuck me harder!" Eren shamelessly moaned, his other leg wrapping around Levi's waist, pushing back in hopes for a response.

Levi picked up the pace, and Eren screamed, one hand finding its way to Levi's arm, and the other in the raven locks. Levi buried his face into Eren's neck, biting into the tender flesh as Eren's cries grew louder and louder. Soon enough, the headboard was hitting against the wall, and Levi wouldn't give two shits if the neighbors complained to him about it later, all that mattered now was that he had Eren within his grasp, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

The shorter male growled and began to leave bright colorful hickeys to show the world the next day, the familiar heat coiling in his lower abdomen, he couldn't tell if it was from the last time he had sex or it was just Eren.  _'Just a bit more'_  he told himself.

"Levi!" Eren screamed, his walls tightening around the older male causing him to curse. Painting their stomachs with his orgasm, a few quick thrust later Levi found his release and bit down harshly, breaking skin, and drawing blood. Eren cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, not being sure which ruled over in his state of mind.

Riding out their orgasms, Levi pulled out and rolled next to Eren. The sound of heaving breathing filled the room, which was until Levi spoke.

"Did you mean it, or was it just the heat of the moment?" Eren looked over to his childhood friend, with curious eyes, thinking back to minutes prior.

"Yeah I meant it, I love you Levi, and I don't regret this one bit either. Do you regret this?"

"No."

Eren smiled, and leaned over.

"What does this make us?"

"My boyfriend, dipshit." Eren scowled at the name, but 'boyfriend' it sounded so foreign and abnormal with Levi, something that he was going to have to get use go. Eren turned to look out the window, seeing the sun was deciding to peek over the horizon, and then looked to Levi to see staring at him. Leaning in, Eren closed the gap between them, feeling Levi's tongue begin to poke and prod its way into his mouth, pulling away, Levi pet out a frustrated growl and Eren laughed before pressing his lips to Levi's.

"Round two?" he mumbled, nibbling lightly on the older male's bottom lip.

"I didn't bring you here so we could just fuck once and I kick you out afterwards, now did I? Besides, I'm sure the neighbors love your voice. Levi pulled the teen into his lap, and the taller smiled

"I'm sure they do."


	3. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While cooking dinner, Eren thinks back to the time Levi proposed to him

Eren couldn’t actually remember the day Levi had proposed to him, as he looked at the engagement ring behind the wedding band that adorned his left finger. The young man couldn’t even remember what he wore the night it happened.

With a soft sigh, Eren turned to see Levi typing away at his computer, glasses at the edge of his nose. Looking at the hand that bore the same ring, made said male smile softly, turning back into the kitchen, Eren continued to make dinner, when it began to slowly come back to him.

It was a beautiful night much like this, a nice breeze, the stars were out and it was beautiful. Eren had suggested that they go out and have dinner. Claiming that they haven’t had time with each other, since their schedules were all mixed up and what not.

Levi had seemed distracted most of the night, and it pissed Eren off, after spending two years with the man, he would have thought he would have known not to ignore Eren like that.

“Levi, where are you taking me? Why do I have to wear this blindfold?” Levi pulled on Eren’s hand seeing he began to lag behind.

“You’ll see when we get there, no stop asking questions or we’ll go back home.” Eren pouted, but shut up, is feet were beginning to hurt and as the night grew on it began to get colder. Eren sniffed the air, was he smoking?

“Levi, are you smoking?”  Levi took another drag of the cigarette and looked back to the younger male.

“Yeah, I’m stressed. Don’t worry about it.” Eren scowled, how could he not worry about it? Levi only smoked when he felt like it, or when he was put under a lot of stress. It must have be the deadline of his manuscript.

“If it’s your manuscript, I’m sure you’ll get it in on time.” Levi stopped to put his cigarette out and look at Eren, rolling his eyes; he continued to walk until he came to a clearing.

“You can take you blindfold off now.” Eren pulled off the black bandana, his eyes widening with shock. It was beautiful, he could see the city light from up here, which was until the light went out.

“Wha-“Eren jumped when he heard something booming in the distance, only to realize that it was just fireworks.

“Eren…” Levi clenched his hand in his pocket, and looked into the bright teal irises that seemed to glow in the night.

“What?’ Eren had a small smile across his face, he truly enjoyed being out here with Levi, looking down at the shorter male, leaning forward, not really caring if Levi smelt of smoke at the moment.

“I love you…” Eren rest his forehead against Levi’s staring into the cold grey eyes he’d come to love.

“I love you too.”

“No Eren, I _love_ you.” Putting emphasis on _love,_ Eren bit his lip, grabbing Levi’s hand, and gave it a soft squeeze.

“Will you marry me?” Eren’s face turned into a look of surprise and shock, he stared at the probably most expensive engagement ring on his finger, and it seemed the other was impressed, because tears began to well as he alternated looking between Levi and the object.

“Are you…serious?”  Eren asked; the wound of caution laced his voice, almost made Levi frown. Each second that ticked away made his heart ache more. What the other was going to say?

“I- …yes! Yes, I’ll marry you.” Before Levi could respond, Eren pulled Levi into a gentle kiss, which in return quickly reciprocated and pulled away.

“I love you too, Levi”

Eren gave a small laugh, remembering that night. When he got to school the next day, his friends wouldn’t shut up about his limp, only to have them gawk over the engagement ring he had adorning his ring finger.

“What are you laughing about Yeager?”  Eren jumped nearly dropping the knife in his hand as he finished cutting up vegetable.

“Hmm, remembering the night you proposed to Me.” Placing a lid over the pot he turned to the shorter male, and glanced at the matching ring on the author’s finger.

“Then I’m sure you remember our wedding day.” Levi scowled at the memory.

“That was not my fault! Hange pushed me into you.” Trying to hold back any laughter, but ultimately failed to do so.

“Shitty Brat.”

“You love me for it.” Coming down from his laughing fit, to meet cold grey eyes staring dead at him, Eren smirked and leaned against the counter.

“Shut up Yeager.”


	4. And So, Eren Met Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets Levi's friends. Is it more than he bargained for?

Eren sighed deeply as he turned the key in the lock, opening the door.

"Levi, I'm ho-" Eren stopped in his tracks, green eyes widening with shock. He felt his heart shatter into many pieces, Levi was pinned against the couch, with a brunette over him.

Their position as you would say, was very compromising. Eren dropped his bags and ran, Levi cursed and pushed the woman off of him and ran after the teen.

"Eren." Levi called after him but Eren kept on.

"Oi!" Levi was behind him, grabbing his arm. 

"Let me explain!"

"Don't touch me!" Eren hissed, his tone harsh as he struggled for breath.

"Eren!" Levi made another try to get hold of him to stop him.

Eren wrenched himself away from Levi, and ran to the elevator.

"Eren!" Levi grabbed the teen by his wrist, Eren grit his teeth and turned. A sickening pop echoed its way throughout the hall, Levi kept his grip on Eren's wrist as he registered the stinging sensation his cheek just recieved. 

"Let go of me!" Eren had to stop himself from crying, he lied to him, Levi said he would never cheat, and what does he come home to find.

"No. Eren, listen to me." He reminded himself to deal with the woman later.

"Give me a good reason why I should listen to a cheating bastard like you." Tears beginning to form, not only from betrayal, but the grip Levi had on his wrist. 

"I've never lied to you, not once since we started dating, so what makes you think I would cheat on you, and doesn't the word 'gay' scream out anything to you?"

"Then what was that, why was she on you?" trying to pull his wrist out of Levi's grip, Levi took note of this and loosened his grip, giving an apologetic look to the teen.

"Long story short, she's a friend from when I was overseas, I don't even want her here."

"Awww, now that's just mean Ravioli, and here I thought, coming to visit an old friend of mine would make you happy!" the brunette placed her arm around Levi's shoulder, Eren sent a glare towards the woman, which in return she just laughed loudly pulling Levi closer into her.

"Can we take this back to the apartment." Eren sighed nodded and let Levi pull him back into their own space, and closed the door.

"Sorry about that." 

"You almost cost me my relationship shitty glasses." Levi glared at the woman who was sitting across from Eren and him, she happily giggled and looked at Eren.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding Eren! I didn't mean to make you upset, I was trying to pry information out of old Levi here, about you. I never introduced myself! I'm Hange. Hange Zoë."

"I'm only 24." 

"And Eren's 19. So, Eren tell me. How do you put up with Mr. Grumpy over here?" Eren smirked, this was going to be fun. 

"After knowing him all my life, I guess I'm use to it. His attitude may be crappy at most, but he's a teddy bear at heart... Once in a blue moon. He rarely says 'I love you' to me. I remember one time, I found some letters that he wrote, and never sent. Levi had me sleep on the couch for an entire week!" 

Hange by then had pulled Eren away, and was hugging the teen to her chest, Eren struggled to break away, in fear of suffocation. Finally breaking out of her grip.

" didn't know you treated him that way Levi! If anything, you should have slept on the couch! Poor Eren."

Eren pushed himself away from the brunette, and looked at Levi.

"I apologized, didn't I?" folding his arms, raising a brow. Inwardly smirking when Eren's face turned a deep shade of red, he looked away, fidgeting.

"What is sex like with Levi, Eren?" Eren nearly choked on his own spit when she asked that, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

'Don't ask questions like that Hange-San! It's too personal!" Eren grabbed the pillow, hugging it tightly. 

"Dorry I was running late, I ran into someone and lost track of time." A tall blond walked in carrying a bag of wine, Eren dropped the pillow and looked to see who it was. He could have passed off for a model, Eren could tell that he was pretty well built even with a shirt. He needed to stop staring before Levi got pissed, that's when he noticed, the man didn't have a right arm.

"You must be Eren, I've heard a lot about you from Levi. I'm Erwin Smith." Erwin had set the bottle down, and made his way to the teen, extending his hand, Eren took the blond's hand, accepting the warm smile Erwin had given him.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you there anymore, Levi?" Eren grit his teeth, he wasn't happy that all these people just walked into their home unannounced, not that he had anything against them, just unexpected.

"Just them." Levi sounded annoyed just as Eren did, Hange had left to go talk to Erwin in the kitchen, leaving Levi with Eren.

"They seem nice." Eren sat indian style on the sofa, leaning forward, at least showing some interest in Levi's friends. It was only natural that Eren met Levi's friends though, since Levi did meet his.

"You don't know the half of it." 

Eren laughed softly, looking back to the kitchen.

"How are they our guest, but they're in the kitchen preparing something?" Levi had his head back leaning against the couch.

"They can handle themselves Eren." That was until they heard glass shatter, Levi cursed under his breath, glancing into the kitchen.

"Looks like you stand corrected, I'm not cleaning it up." Eren poked his tongue out at Levi, who in return snorted, giving a dead serious look.

"Because you said something, go clean it up." Eren groaned cursing at himeself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Yes, Captain." Eren slid off of the couch and ran to fetch the broom.

"He just doesn't realize how right he is." Hange plopped down on the sofa, sandwich in hand. 

"You haven't told him yet...captain?" Levi's jaw clenched, a memory he'd like to forget, plagued his mind.

"No, I'll tell him when I'm ready." 

"Whatever floats your boat Ravioli." Levi scowled, throwing a pillow at her face.

"Fon't call me that." 

"Ravioli." Eren whispered into Levi's ear before before making his way into the kitchen with Erwin.

"Sorry for the mess Eren." the teen shook his head, with a smile.

"It's okay, really. Say, Erwin. How did you meet Levi?" 

"Childhood friends, I moved not long after you were born." So it was just him and Erwin that really knew what happened with Levi.

"Eren, thank you for helping Levi." Eren looked at Erwin, was he talking about when Levi was...?

"Erwin you aren't flirting with Eren are you, you've been in there for an awful long time?" Eren opened his mouth to protest to Hange's remark, but shut it when Levi walked into the kitchen.

"There's still glass, clean it up Yeager." Eren scowled, and looked at the floor.

"I don't see anything." Setting the broom down, hand on his hip.

"Check again." Levi walked out of the kitchen, Erwin shook his head with a smile.

Things never change." Eren grumbled and began to sweep again, he was glad to have met Levi's friends, making him wonder what his other friends were like.

And So, two months prior to Erwin and Hange's visit. Eren met them


	5. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been feeling under the weather for the past few days and has no clue why.

 The sound of dual footsteps resonated down the corridor as the pair descended further into the hall, a tall woman rambling on and on about the next experiment she was planning, while the shorter male tuned out her rambling, clearly annoyed by her.

As they drew closer to their destination, the sound of choked sobs made its way to their ears, and the stench of…puke? Both picked up their pace in a hurry as to what was going on. Stopping at a barred door, the two looked inside to see an unruly teen, dry heaving into a corner.

“Eren, what’s wrong!? Are you hurt in any way!?”  The woman yanked the keys from the shorter male and opened the cell, and ran towards the teen.  Placing a hand on his back, Eren looked up for a second with a weak attempt to smile, and brought his head back down to dry heave once more, the shorter male sneered in disgust at the sight, smell, and sound. But his concern for Eren grew more seeing the teen wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

About 30 minutes later, Eren stopped and leaned against the wall. His skin was sweaty, and pale. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep right now, but neither was having any of it.

“I’m fine, really. I just probably ate something bad last night.” He tried to assure them, both saw it was a lie.

“You’re a shitty liar, how long has this been going on, Eren?” Eren pulled his knees to his chest, feeling light headed.

“For a while, I didn’t want to tell you because you’d get worried.”  Looking away, Eren could literally feel the dark aura being emitted from the short male in front of him; this caused the teen to shrink further into his ball.

“Eren, if something was going on. You should have told us, for all we know it could be something life threatening and we don’t need that” the overly excited woman looked the teen in the eye, the situation turning serious in a matter of seconds.

“Hange-San, Levi-Heicho” Eren began to close his eyes, sleep beginning to take over.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep. Hanji, take Eren to your lab and get him cleaned up, then bring him to my room.” Eren hummed, before he felt himself being hoisted over Hange’s shoulder.

“I can walk by myself!” he squeaked in embarrassment, a blush settling on his cheeks as he met Levi’s steel grey eyes.

“You said that the first time, but you fell on your ass.” Levi commented with a slight smirk before going back to his usual, unnerved, bored facial expression.

“That was not my fault!” He dropped his head, to hide the now spreading blush as Hange began to walk out of the cell, followed by Levi.

(-_-#) (-_-ll)  ` (*n_n*)’

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration; this was the third time today Eren had thrown up. Instead of the titan shifter cleaning for the rest of the day, or training with the other soldiers, the corporal sent the teen to their now shared room, ordering he stay there for the rest of the day.

The corporal was glad when he could finally call it a night; they had just eaten and talked of the next expedition. With a stretch, Levi walked to his room to see Eren sleeping, a book covering the teen’s face.  Picking the book up, Levi looked at it noticing pictures of different places, he didn’t need to be told that this was a book about the outside world, ‘illegal’ was all he thought, placing a dog ear on the page Levi put the book away, climbing into the bed next to Eren, Levi blew out the lamp and pulled the cover over himself.

“G’night Levi, love you.” Eren curled into the older male, and wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist drifting back into sleep once more.

“Love you too, Eren.

Meanwhile… (*>.<*) @_@

Hange ran through the test once more, were her eyes deceiving her. This was the greatest thing to ever make history! She couldn’t wait to tell the couple of her discovery, the crazy scientist was practically shaking with anticipation, humanities next greatest step into finding more about titans was about to commence.


	6. Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up screaming from a nightmare, this has been going on for three days now. Can Levi put a a  
> stop to it?

_Smoke arose from almost every building in the Shinganshina district, people were scattered like ants when their hill was destroyed. The thick stench of blood splattered across the pavement and walls, people screamed in terror as they watched the ones they loved being devoured whole or half, leaving the rest of the corpse to rot._

_House…House…Mom. Eren took off in the direction of his home, where his mom would be safe, he can hug her, and apologize for arguing with her, and they all escape to the inner wall. Mikasa and Armin’s calls fell deaf as he drew further and further away. His mother was safe, she was okay._

_Eren’s heart dropped at the sight he saw, his beloved mother, was trapped under the rubble of their destroyed home, running over to their broken home, he tried to lift the banister that had fallen onto his mother’s legs, pleading Mikasa to help him. He and his mom had gotten into another argument, and then…everything happened too fast._

_He and Mikasa were being carried away by Hannes, tears streaming down his face as he watched the only woman in his life, being broken and devoured by the smiling Titan, her blood splattering across the area._

”No…mom ... Stop!” Eren thrashed in his sleep calling out for his mom, or in his case screaming.

“Eren.”

“Stop…!”

“Eren!” Levi shook the sobbing teen, which was unresponsive to his calls.

“I’ll kill them…I’ll kill them all!”

“Eren!”

Eren jolted awake with a scream dying on his lips as he stared with wide eyes at the figure looming over him. His breathing was ragged; his body was sticky with sweat, made only obvious by the sheets clinging to his shivering frame. Eren barely registered the warm hands on his shoulders, or cold, stone irises staring down at him. Eren released a heavy breath, frightened teal eyes darting around the room in panic as he trembled.

He could still hear his mother screaming for them to continue on, no matter what happens. Their argument, and…

Oh, god; watching it happen. Guilt sunk in, even after all this time.

“Eren…” He blinked up, feeling fresh tears follow a trail of old ones down the side of his face. Those silver eyes above him watched with an emotion Eren couldn’t describe. A sob bubbled up in Eren’s throat and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“It was just a dream, Eren.”Levi muttered he was pissed; his sleep was broken by yet another night of screaming. This was getting out of hand and it needed to stop.

There would never be a time where they were safe, not until the titans were completely wiped out. Not with the life they lived. Despite that, however, Eren’s sobs slowly subsided, his shaking becoming less violent, Levi continued to stare down at him, his gaze un-relentless, albeit, never saying a word.

Soon, all that escaped the teen were quiet sniffles, his shivers now caused by the cold air that swept over his body. Eren hiccupped.

This was the third time this had happened, it was embarrassing. Eren knew Levi was tired of this; he was **_tired_** of this. Letting Levi see this side of him was something he’d never want in his entire life. Levi must have really thought Eren was a brat now, he felt bad. Levi was sacrificing his precious sleep time, to get him to shut up.

“I’m sorry Heicho; you don’t have to stay down here with me.” Levi snorted, and nudged the teen, telling him to scoot over.

“What are you doing?” Eren blinked, a blush making its way to his cheeks.

“What does it look like Yeager, now scoot over.” Eren nodded and scooted over, humanities greatest soldier, the great Captain Levi, was lying next to Eren, humanities last hope, a monster, a Titan.

Eren said nothing; Levi had his back to the teen. The only thing illuminating the damp cell was a square of moonlight, it was enough though. Eren knew Levi was strong, seeing with firsthand experience, the memory made him shudder, Eren could see the outline of muscles in the corporal’s back, even the slightest of movements.

_No… I can’t think of Heicho like that!_

Eren’s cheeks burned, before burying his head under the covers.

“Eren.” The sound of the wood creaking filled the dank cell as Levi shifted to face said teen, only to see he was buried under the covers, the only thing visible was his, messy brown locks. Grabbing the tuft of hair, Levi pulled Eren’s head up, earning a whimper of pain, before letting go.

“Ow…” he pouted for a split second before getting over it.

“I want to know, what happened on that day exactly?” He could feel the vessel stiffen before relaxing, whatever happened that day, must have really been traumatizing for him.

“You don’t ha-“

“No, it’s alright… It was a normal day like any other; Mikasa and I were watching you guys coming back from the last expedition. We go home and Mikasa tells my parents about me wanting to join the Scouting Regiment, I get into an argument with my mom just as my dad had left for a trip, and I ran off.” Levi couldn’t see how this related to the story, but listened any way.

“And before we know it, there was this giant boom, and there the Colossal Titan was. A hole was kicked in the wall, and Titans began to overrun our town. I… I regret arguing with her Heicho… I lost my mother because of a stupid argument, I was weak… I couldn’t save her.” Eren grabbed his forehead when he felt what was like a split heading headache, tears pooling in his teal irises. He opened his mouth to ask _‘what was the head butt for?’,_ but Levi glared at him which immediately made him shut up.

“I don’t want to ever hear that out of your mouth, do you understand me Yeager? The life we live have no regrets, and you shouldn’t regret a single moment. Yes, you argued with your mother, she didn’t want you to join the Scouting Regiment. But, she still loves you, and I am sure as hell she’s proud of you, even if you went against her wishes.” Eren clenched his eyed shut; he wasn’t going to cry now. Levi was right, now wasn’t a time for regrets, and it probably never will be.

“Heicho… thank you.” Levi grunted, and tossed his arm around to wave the teen a goodnight.

“Go to sleep Yeager.”

“Yes sir.”

Eren could have sworn that was the best night’s sleep he’s had in years.


	7. Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren deal with the lost of as first born

There was nothing to say, words couldn't express how everyone felt at the moment, words couldn't express how humanities next hope and greatest soldier felt.

 

Eren felt like this loss was more than a friend being eaten by a titan.

 

"Eren, look at me." Green eyes slowly opened to meet grey bloodshot swollen eyes. Eren felt a sob bubble its way up before tears began to spill over again.

 

Levi took a deep breath trying to calm down once more, for the sake of Eren. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually ever cried like this, he brought his hand up and cupped Eren's cheek gently, using his thumb to wipe the shed tears. Both currently lay in the dimly lit infirmary, where just an hour prior was filled with Eren's closest friends.

 

"Levi... I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Eren's fingers curled into the white shirt tightly, as the teen sobbed.

 

"Eren, it's not your fault. Don't apologize, we didn't know. So don't blame yourself." Levi rest his head on Eren's shoulder, his fingers tracing the incision made on his lover's once round, smooth stomach.

 

"B-But... she was already... and... I-I've never seen you so... h-happy." Eren choked out, eyes clenched shut. He he felt Levi's thumb caressing his cheek gently, wiping away the tears that steady fell. Levi closed his eyes, Eren was right. He never thought he'd be a dad one day, with the life they lived anyway, and then Eren came along, he fell in love with the ever hardheaded, temperamental teen, only to find out Eren was pregnant with his child after one night of very intense and passionate sex.

 

Levi had to admit he'd never been so happy in his entire life, and now they were facing the consequences of life. But, none of it mattered at the moment, all that mattered was Eren, and how this affected him.

 

"I know, I know Eren. Listen to me, you can get through this. I know it hurts, but you can get through this." Levi sighed, and intertwined their fingers, while the other remained on Eren's cheek. Eren closed his eyes and leaned into Levi's hand, finally calming down to get his thoughts together.

 

"What about you, I've never seen you like this, I've never seen you cry. Are you going to be okay?" Levi opened his eyes to gaze into the teal irises of the one he loved, he knew they had to move on, this would be the only time to mourn their loss.

 

"I'm going to be fine Eren, if anything it's you. Now, you should get some sleep, it's getting late. You need your rest."

 

"Yeah, I love you." Eren closed his eyes and leaned into Levi's touch.

 

"I... love you too Eren." Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's hand and listened to Eren's breathing become slower until the teen fell limp, sleep finally taking hold of his exhausted body. Levi closed his eyes, and just laid there. There was no way he could sleep, not like this, not with how Eren was so fragile, vulnerable, almost broken. He'd already been through so much, and this was just another to add to the list.

 

I'm the one who's sorry.


End file.
